girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Moloch von Zinzer
I still hold firm to my belief that Omar was actually a Sleeper, and Agatha quite accidentally killed him by suggestion: 'Die like the rats you are!'. So there. Corgi 09:23, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :The more I think about this, the more it makes sense to me too. I guess we'll find out eventually! *sighs at the pace of web comics* --mnenyver 19:32, 6 March 2008 (UTC) "Crush"? I don't think "crush" exactly describes his attitude toward Sanaa Wilhelm. He has more of a whipped-dog attitude -- he'll do anything, notably including utter subordination and subservience, to placate someone who's actually survived being in the castle for a while and knows all the tricks, which he obviously does not. He's been beaten down by his time in the kitchen to the point where he'd put his tail between his legs, roll over on his back, and expose his belly and throat for her, if he had a tail. -- that old bearded guy 16:05, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :No, no. That's way too harsh a reading of their interaction, which is more just comedy. Crush is the right word here. Smitten works too. Poor Moloch's got it bad. :D --mnenyver 19:14, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Gustatory Habits While there is only the one case of him drinking non-potable liquids on Castle Wulfenbach, he does knock back some dubiously titled cheap grog ("Old Electroplait") . --Reichardt von Hamming 18:03, September 3, 2009 (UTC) It's a bit out there, that's why I am putting it in discussion instead of into the article, but I the first Heterodyne doesn't seem to be referred to by name, Moloch seems to have a strong stomach, and there is a subplot involving a time machine... Not to mention that making the two meanings of his name accurate instead of just one... You know, sacrifice represented by the loss of all his brothers, which probably had some effect on him now that (to his knowledge) he is the only surviving member of his entire family thus destroying all his ties. Also, King being the inevitable paradoxical equivalent of him getting stranded in the far flung past for some reason, and after years of barely surviving and dying of thirst, he drinks the sacred water that gave the first heterodyne the spark, thus making him the person who stranded him in the first place's ancient ancestor. How far flung do you guys think this idea is? Slowness 05:12, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Family question. Quick question: For Moloch's family, should we add possible unamed brother(s)? I ask because way back when Moloch was explaining why he knew the name of a wrench, he says that "My brothers and I, we crewed..." Brothers, hm? The Secret Blueprints for Volume One (available as a PDF) states that Omar and Moloch were part of nine brothers. At this point, we don't know anything about the other seven Von Zinzer boys. AndyAB99 18:56, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Fun is fun, but… I realize that one of the main purposes of this wiki is to have fun, but there's writing playful prose and then there's just being goofy for no reason and with no other purpose than being goofy. I believe the text I removed from this article falls into the later category. -- William Ansley (talk) 02:46, September 1, 2015 (UTC) How do we know this? "The castle already regards him as a strong candidate for becoming a member of the Jägerkin, and may see an opportunity it can't pass up." How do we know this? Citation needed. Bkharvey (talk) 04:58, September 25, 2017 (UTC)